Jadewillow's Story
by KittytheCat3
Summary: Jadewillow, a RiverClan warrior, and the story of her life.
1. Sight

**This is my first story! If you have read Snowdrifts's Story, by BobwhiteQuail8, this is the same Jadekit/paw/willow in that story. I suggest reading both of our stories to understand everything better.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Pale light filtered through a young kit's eyes. It was the first time she ever had seen light this clearly. The kit then saw a beautiful pale gray face with darker stripes all over looking back at her. It had eyes the color of the light she had just seen. Everything looked blurry, but the kit was curious as to who it was looking at her.

Curiously mewing at it, the face looked down and gently narrowed its eyes. A loud rumble came out of its chest. "Oh, you've opened your eyes, Jadekit."

The kit's ears perked up. _Jadekit. _She realized that she had heard this before- it must be her name. "W-who are you?" Jadekit stuttered.

"I'm your mother, Dawnflight," she happily purred, licking Jadekit's head. So this was the mother she had been nursing from since birth. She loved her mother. Jadekit wondered if she herself was as pretty as Dawnflight.

A small paw then prodded her side. Jadekit tilted her head to look at what almost looked like a smaller version of her mother only with kit-blue eyes, tinted with amber. Behind this kit-like Dawnflight, she saw a plump white kit with two brown splotches over his sleeping eyes, and a smooth black-and-white kit.

"Your eyes are open, too!" the she-kit mewed.

"Yeah! And you look like Dawnflight!" Jadekit exclaimed.

"Of course I do, she's my mother! You look like her, too."

Jadekit looked down at her paws. They were white, and she could see stripes running up her arms. The only difference was, her silvery-gray fur was longer and her stripes were black.

"Who are those two?" Jadekit was referring to the toms behind her sister.

"I know that you are Jadekit. I'm Amberkit, and those two are our brothers, Puddlekit and Blackkit."

Jadekit assumed the sleeping one was Puddlekit and the black-and-white one was Blackkit. "Why don't they look like us?" Jadekit asked.

Amberkit shrugged. "They might have gotten their looks from someone else related to us."

"I want to meet them!" Jadekit squeaked, jumping up. She stumbled over to the tom that was awake. "Are you Blackkit?" she asked him. "Yes. I'm sure that you're Jadekit?" Jadekit nodded. She noticed that Blackkit was a lot bigger than her. Actually, all of her siblings seemed a lot bigger than her, Blackkit being the biggest. Jadekit must have been last to be born.

"Did you just open your eyes?" Blackkit asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "You?"

"Yep. I heard Amberkit opened her eyes really early." Blackkit mewed.

"Wow. She's lucky. Well, I'm going to go back to Amberkit now. Bye!" She touched her brother's nose one last time, and was on her way back to Amberkit. Puddlekit was still asleep, breathing heavily.

Jadekit crawled over to Amberkit, sprawled out on the ground. Jadekit stretched out her paw and pawed at her tail. Amberkit's head remained on the ground.

_She must still be sleepy, then._

Jadekit decided that she'd just take a nap, too. She curled up on the soft earth and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sneaking Out

"Wake up, Jadekit!"

Jadekit's eyes opened to look at the joyful face of her sister. She and her other littermates were all about four moons now. The day before, Dawnflight told them that they could leave the den and explore the camp.

"Are you coming or what?" Amberkit mewled impatiently. Jadekit gave herself a few thorough licks and smoothed her ragged pelt down.

"Okay. I'm ready." Jadekit said as she pounced next to Amberkit's side. They padded out of the thick bramble shelter of the nursery and breathed in the cool air of leaf-fall. Jadekit blinked the sunlight out of her eyes and saw a large stretch of flowing water in front of her. It was icy around the edges, but frosty grass showed. Jadekit knew that once newleaf came, the camp would be even more beautiful.

"Wow…we have a _wonderful _camp! Let's look around some more!" Jadekit leaped up and Amberkit padded by her side. The kit pair passed up more brambles and a pretty, blue-gray she cat padded out and headed for the river. _That must be Mistystar. I heard so much about her, _Jadekit thought to herself. Her mother told Jadekit and her siblings about all of the leaders that RiverClan had. Not too long ago, RiverClan had another leader, Leopardstar, but she died of old age.

Mistystar nodded at the two kits and blinked thoughtfully. Jadekit twitched her whiskers happily at Mistystar's acknowledgement. Turning around to talk to her sister, Jadekit realized that she was already at the other side of camp, ready to walk right out. She quickly padded over before Amberkit could take another step.

"We can't go out of the camp yet! We will _definitely _get in trouble!" Jadekit mewed. Amberkit just blankly stared at her. "Of course we can! The warriors go out all the time!" Jadekit knew that was true, but she remembered Dawnflight telling them that they were far too young to be venturing out of camp alone.

"I still don't think that we-" Jadekit was cut off at her sister's protest. "Fine! We won't go out _now_, but we can sneak out. No one will know! We can sneak past whoever's on guard at night, and come back by dawn."

Jadekit thought about that. That was a good idea; no one would have any idea that they snuck out if the whole Clan was asleep. "Okay, that sounds like a good plan." Jadekit said, nodding her head. "Why don't we take a nap till midway through the day, then eat. Once we are finished, the Clan should be going to sleep, then we'll leave soon after."

Amberkit stared off into space, but finally agreed to Jadekit's plan. Together, they made their way back to the nursery.

Jadekit lifted her head up, seeing her sister peering through the brambles at the barely visible crescent moon. Amberkit looked back at Jadekit, wide-eyed.

"We slept late. But that's fine. Everyone is aslee-" She stopped suddenly upon hearing Puddlekit move around drowsily, but he curled back up into a tight ball.

"Come on, we should go before anyone else stirs," Amberkit hissed into Jadekit's ear. The kits started to pad silently towards the fresh-kill pile, picking up two water voles for food on their journey, just in case. Sneaking stealthily over to where a gray tom was keeping watch over the camp, Jadekit saw that he was facing the other direction, leaving a clear path for the kits to creep right past, unheard. They swiftly pushed through the bushes and found themselves in a large clearing. Amberkit sat down and told Jadekit she was going to sit down for a bit and ready herself. Jadekit though she would take this time to explore and see where they should go next.

At the end of the clearing, Jadekit spotted some tall reeds and heard water flowing on the other side of them. A cool breeze ruffled her gray tabby pelt, and she decided she would see if she and Amberkit could cross the river on the other side.

Padding through the thick reeds, Jadekit came to a thin, but swift stream. This was the only way Jadekit and her sister could cross, or else they wouldn't be going anywhere. She reached her paw out to first test how cold the water was. It didn't bother her, so she waded in up to her belly fur. If the water got any deeper, Jadekit doubted that she could cross, unless she found some sturdy rocks to steady herself. Thinking of rocks, she saw slick gray stone just peeking out of the surface of the water. As she placed her paw on it, the rock slipped and a strong current of water blasted the kit right off her paws.

Jadekit furiously paddled, rolling head over tail. Coming up for air, she saw a young tree on the bank. It didn't look very sturdy, but she knew it could help her.

She stretched a small, white paw out and reached for a tussock of weeds as the water lapped up at her whiskers. The water came over her head again, but Jadekit kept fighting. She eventually got close enough to the weeds so that she could use then to steady herself. She pulled herself up and gripped the tree with her other paw. It began to loosen out of the ground, but Jadekit hauled herself out of the black water just in time. The tree fell over and drifted down the river, finally getting sucked in.

With one last look at the dark river, Jadekit shook out her damp pelt and went back to report to her sister.

Amberkit was just getting up, and she stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter seeing Jadekit dripping wet. "What happened to you?" she asked, giggling. Jadekit explained all that had just happened, and they devised a plan to cross the stream. They each picked up a vole and waded into a shallow area of the river. Once on the other side, they faced dark pinewoods.

"Should we go in?" Jadekit asked. Amberkit looked like she really wanted to, but shook her head. "Maybe we should tomorrow," she mewed. "The sky is already lighter and the moon is setting. The dawn patrol will leave in a while, and if something happens to us, we will surely be caught."

It was the best choice, Jadekit thought. Tomorrow, they would know where to go and have a lot of time to plan. Quickly eating, they began to head back. Jadekit heard a faint rustling behind her, and she turned around. A set of blue eyes looked back at her, and she could make out a small, kit-like figure. It blinked once, then crawled into a bush.

"You coming, Jadekit?" Amberkit squeaked over the sound of rushing water. She looked back at the bush one last time, and then joined Amberkit. She really wanted to know what that mysterious figure was; the question lingered in her mind until the next day. Jadekit knew she would eventually find out, though.


End file.
